1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a hazardous waste material container storage building and a related method, and in particular to a modular and portable system which can store hazardous waste material containers efficiently and safely.
2. Background Discussion
Hazardous waste is frequently placed in 55-gallon cylindrical barrels typically measuring about 22 to 231/2 inches in diameter. The hazardous waste can be stored in a liquid or solid form. These barrels must be kept in a building that has suitable safety features such as proper venting, fire and explosion protection and leakage protection.
A problem has arisen in providing storage for hazardous waste material storage containers. Buildings must be constructed to store the hazardous waste material. These buildings have to comply with safety standards mandated by Federal, state and local law in addition to meeting industry trade standards. However, these buildings need to be constructed quickly and with an eye towards future expansion of the floor space that is required to store hazardous waste material containers. In addition, available space for the containers must be used efficiently in order to minimize storage costs.
Thus, there remains a need for a hazardous waste material container storage system that is designed to accommodate any number of containers of hazardous waste while employing valuable storage space efficiently. There also remains a need for a modular system which allows for flexibility in the size of the building needed to store the hazardous waste.